severus y lily
by ruichi severus sakuma
Summary: Decidió callar por el bien de Snape y Evans y quiso callar por la felicidad de dos personas que amaba con todo el corazón Severus y Lily Potter


Severus y Lily

Por Ruichi Sakuma

Los personanes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling

un chico de 11 años de ojos verdes estaba ansioso por regresar a casa y no dejaba de hacer la misma pregunta cada minuto que podia

-¿Por qué no ha venido por mi ella?

Y su padre un poco molesto por su insistencia contesto

-hace frío para una niña tan pequeña

-¿frío? ¡Me prometió que vendría a verme!

-¡Albus Severus Potter Weasley! exclamo su madre ¡Haz el favor de guardar silencio! Bonita manera de recibirnos

-pero

-¡BASTA! Grito su madre lanzándole una mirada amenazante por el espejo retrovisor

No había remedio simplemente cruzo ambos brazos y esperó llegar pronto a casa para poder verla

Una vez ahí Albus abrió la puerta para después quedarse tumbado a la mitad de la entrada

-¡SEV! ¡TE QUIERO! ¡TE QUIEROOOOOO!

Al logró apartarla y darle la espalda

-¿tú? ¿Quererme? Si me quisieras abrías ido a buscarme....lo prometiste

La niña lo abrazo de nuevo y le dijo

-ellos no me dieron permiso, dijeron que podía enfermarme

Albus miró a su hermana y luego sonrió

-ya no importa, el año que viene estarás en Hogwarts y regresaremos juntos a casa

-¡VIVA!

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Al entrara al colegio y había sido puesto en slytherin, pese a su temor de no estar en griffindor como su padre, se había adaptado bastante bien, el fue el único de la familia que se encontraba en esa casa aun así sus padres estaban orgullosos de su hijo, pero el quería ya no ser el único, quería que su hermana estuviera con el ¿pero y ella?

¿Qué pasaria si lily fuera una griffindor? Su principal temor era que ambos terminaran enemistados asi que ses armo de valor y después de la cena decidió preguntarle

-¿lily puedo pasar? dijo tocando la puerta de la habitación

-claro sev

Al respiro profundamente y luego fue a sentarse junto a su hermana

-lily....tú eres mi hermana favorita ¿lo sabes verdad?

-si igual tú, quiero mucho a James pero....bueno James es James

-ya... ¿ya elegiste en que casa quieres estar?

-me gustaría estar en gryffindor con Rossy pero también contigo sev

aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentirse muy feliz y es que Lily además de ser su hermana menor era su mejor amiga , era con quien compartía todo , por alguna razón nunca pudo llevarse bien con James a pesar de ser hermanos , el siempre encontraba una forma de hacer alguna travesura para el , pero con Lily todo era distinto desde que ella paso a ser la menor de la familia , Al se lleno de felicidad , el nunca tuvo celos por que ella fuera la mas pequeña por el contrario parecía como si esos dos años de diferencia no importaran entre ellos

Detrás de la puerta el padre de ambos observaba la escena con alegría y al mismo tiempo con temor

entre jugar, platicar, muchos cuentos que le contaba a su hermana y las bromas pesadas de su hermano de pronto un dia se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en el anden 9 y ¾ con lily a su lado

Su papá hablo con el un momento

-al...no quisiera...se lo mucho que significa para ti que lily pertenezca a la casa slytherin pero...no quiero que sufras si no es así

-descuida ella quiere serlo

-pero al...puede que no sea de esa manera a veces el sombrero seleccionador puede equivocarse

-tu dijiste que....

-ya lo se... a veces el sombrero elige tu casa en el instante en que toca tu cabeza... ¡date prisa y escribe!

En el tren su hermana ya lo esperaba

-¿Por qué tardaste?

-papá habló conmigo

-encontré este compartimiento pero podría buscar otro

Cuando lily abrió la puerta vio a James sentado y Al no pudo más que cerrar los puños y entrar

-te gustara la sala común de Gryffindor Lily he oído que los dormitorios de las chicas son bastante buenos dijo su hermano mayor

-¿Gryffindor? Dijo Al, ella va a Slytherin

-¿Slytherin? ¡Solo los malos elementos de la comunidad mágica van a Slytherin, y Lily es muy buena

-Lily es buena! Claro que es buena ¡pero además es muy inteligente no como los de "Gryffindor"

-prefiero no ser inteligente si debo estar donde alguna vez estuvo....quien tu sabes

-di su nombre ¿o tienes miedo? Creí que en gryffindor había valientes pero me equivoque

-voldemort en esa casa estuvo voldemort, lo cual me confirma que ahí están las peores personas

-¡JAMES, CALLATE YA O TE JURO QUE AHORA MISMO LE ESCRIBO A MIS PADRES! Gritó

Lily sus mejillas se pusieron rojas tomó a severus del brazo y salio de ahí

-te guardare un lugar en la mesa lily le susurro su hermano cuando llegaron y una vez formadas las

filas frente al sombrero uno a uno los alumnos desfilaron al fin se escucho

-lily Potter

Al miro a su hermana emocionado

Y el sombrero murmuraba de manera que nadie excepto Lily podía oírlo

-mmm... ¿Potter eh? La hija menor de harry potter, se lo que anhelas niña, se que haz pensado en ello mucho tiempo....perdóname ¡GRYFFINDOR! Dijo por fin en voz alta

James se puso de pie y aplaudió, Al suspiro y cruzó los brazos muy confundido y por la mejilla de Lily rodó una lagrima

cuando tuvo oportunidad se reunió con el

-Lo siento, de verdad quería estar contigo Sev

-No tienes por que disculparte

-estas molesto y me culpas lo se

-no lo estoy

-SEVERUS

Algo había en la forma en que ella decía su segundo nombre, que para ser sinceros nunca le gusto por que ella y solo ella hacia que pareciera el nombre mas hermoso

-contigo no podría enojarme nunca Lily contigo nunca

-júralo

-te lo juro

-¿sabes? Tome un banderín de Slytherin y lo colgué donde esta mi cama las otras niñas querían golpearme

-no te metas en líos

-¿no puedo? Pero si mi hermano va en esa casa debo tener ese banderín para recordarlo

A pesar de las distintas casas, de los muy distintos horarios lograron pasar tiempo juntos y regresar a casa por las vacaciones de verano pero llego el momento en que varios chicos se interesaron en lily

Algo que a severus le molestaba demaciado

-LARGUENSE Y DEJENLA EN PAZ

-pero sev hace 5 minutos que se fueron

-van 3 mil veces que les digo que se alejen de ti

-calma...calma no tienes por que alejar a los guapos sev

Al fulmino a Lily con la mirada

-¿Qué crees que no quiero tener novio? ¡Tengo 14 años casi 15!

-por eso mismo solo tienes 14 años

-mamá tenia novio a esa edad

-pero mamá era muy linda y tu eres....

Lily estaba furiosa

¿Soy que Severus? ¿Soy fea? ¿Eso ibas a decir?

Sus miradas chocaron a el le encantaba ver esos ojos, no debía, no debía pensar así, lily era su hermanita no debía gustarle ni decirle aquellas palabras sin embargo

-preciosa

La cara de lily se volvió escarlata y miro otra vez los ojos de su hermano, no quería dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, por que desde que el comenzó a mostrar celos ella tuvo esperanzas de que tal vez el podría quererla mas que como su hermana

una mirada basto para que vieran en ella esa suplica , ese tormento que estaban viviendo por ser algo tan prohibido sin embargo no les importo sentían como si antes de ser hermanos hubieran sido algo mas ,sentían que era su obligación ser felices y aceptar sus sentimientos , como si el estar vivos les diera otra oportunidad para amarse

Y en su casa guardaron silencio, fueron muy discretos, cautelosos de no mirarse con fuego, mas sin embargo su padre lo sabía, lo supo desde que fue padre por segunda vez, estaba poniendo una maldición al otorgar aquellos nombres a sus hijos o tal vez no, tal vez quería brindarles felicidad a dos personas que estaban destinadas a conocerse en otra vida y que por una o por otra razón nunca encontraron la manera de estar juntos

Decidió callar por el bien de Snape y Evans y quiso callar por la felicidad de dos personas que amaba con todo el corazón Severus y Lily Potter


End file.
